La Baleine Blanche
by Anna Taure
Summary: De retour à Paris, le professeur Aronnax a du mal à oublier l'année écoulée à bord du Nautilus. La mer est un aimant puissant, et il est si facile de se laisser attirer... sans retour. TRADUCTION ! Très, très léger slash (z'aimez pas, vous lisez pas)


Salut les lecteurs !

Ceci est une traduction de la fic "A Dead Man in Paris" écrite par Foolish Mortal, que vous pouvez trouver sur Archives of Our Own.

Le titre originel de cette histoire était La Baleine Blanche, et je l'ai gardé car je trouve qu'il convient assez bien à l'aspect obsessionnel des personnages, en particulier du très terre à terre (à tout point de vue) Aronnax.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

**La Baleine Blanche ou**

**Un Mort qui Marche à Paris**

Il était étrange de revenir en France. Durant la fin du printemps norvégien, nous hélâmes enfin un bateau à vapeur qui accepta de nous emmener jusqu'à Dunkerque, et tous trois, nous voyageâmes à pied (et en train et chariot à légumes et tout autre moyen de transport que nous pûmes nous assurer) pour rentrer à Paris. Nous fûmes quelque peu surpris que Paris eût si peu changé pour nous, mais après tout, il changeait rarement pour quiconque.

# #

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y eut un considérable tumulte face à notre soudaine résurrection. Je prétendis que nous avions d'une façon ou d'une autre survécu en nous accrochant aux restes de l'_Abraham Lincoln_ et étions partis contacter la civilisation depuis un petit village côtier qui nous avait accueillis jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de rentrer à la maison. C'était en grande partie vrai, et Conseil et Land ne firent rien pour me contredire. Je suis sûr qu'ils craignaient que nous fussions pris pour des fous si nous parlions du Nautilus et du capitaine Nemo, Mais je craignais plus que l'on nous crût et que l'on s'armât pour détruire Nemo pour de bon.

# #

Je proposai mon appartement à Paris pendant quelques semaines après notre épreuve, et nous trois passâmes le plus clair du temps à dormir autant que nous le pouvions je ne crois pas que nous avions réalisé à quel point dix mois sur le Nautilus nous avaient fatigués, avant d'avoir une chance de nous reposer. Comme Ned Land, Conseil se mit régulièrement à avaler son propre poids en viande rouge, pain, et vin une fois qu'il fut revenu sur la terre ferme, peut-être pour compenser les mois d'abstinence. J'avoue avoir oublié le goût d'une baguette tout juste cuite ou d'un verre de xérès chaque soir, mais n'engloutissais pas comme comme Land et Conseil. En effet, plus je mangeais plus j'étais dégoûté par la nourriture terrestre et me trouvais à regretter la touche légèrement aigre à laquelle je m'étais habitué dans toutes les nourritures fournies à bord. Je pouvais dire que la logeuse commençait à s'inquiéter (et par extension, Conseil) tandis que mes portions au dîner et la liste des commissions au marché se réduisaient de façon drastique. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'inquiéter aussi, mais au contraire alors que j'envoyais mes pantalons à retoucher pour resserrer la taille et commençais à me perdre dans les plis de mes chemises, je ressentais un étrange détachement.

# #

- Pense que je vais rentrer au Canada, déclara Ned Land pendant le dîner un jour. Ou New York. Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, je ne crois pas que Paris et moi allions très bien ensemble.

J'approuvai en silence - New York était bien plus approprié pour un homme comme Ned bien que je fusse sincèrement navré de le voir partir à présent la seule personne de ce côté de l'océan qui partageait notre secret serait Conseil.

- Mm, dis-je en grattant discrètement sous mon col.

Je regrettais la douce chaleur du tissu de byssus que nous avions été forcés de jeter avant de rejoindre la civilisation, et mes anciens vêtements étaient à présent inconfortables - trop lourds, froids, ils me démangeaient.

- C'est bon, Ned. Il est agréable de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'aventure.

Il s'arrêta de mâcher.

- Et vous oui, si je peux me permettre ?

Je pus sentir ses yeux et ceux de Conseil sur moi et posai ma fourchette.

- Je ne crois plus me sentir en sécurité sur l'océan.

Je ne pouvais leur dire combien j'espérais et craignais que le Nautilus se dressât hors des vagues pour nous reprendre tous comme le Diable pour Faust.

- Si Monsieur a lu les journaux, il doit savoir que le monstre marin géant n'a plus été aperçu depuis le naufrage du _Terpsichore_ en août de l'année dernière.

- L'année dernière !

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Nemo avait-il finalement calmé la vengeance dans son cœur ou avait-il simplement appris à devenir plus discret lors de ses attaques ?

- Alors vous voyez, dit Ned avec un large sourire. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Je reposai ma fourchette. Inès avait réalisé que je mangerais de meilleur appétit si elle faisait quelque sorte de poisson chaque jour, aussi pendant que Conseil et Ned s'attaquaient à leur venaison d'un côté de la table, j'avais mon saumon poché de l'autre. Ce n'était toujours pas la même chose. Cela n'avait pas la fraîcheur craquante du poisson que nous avions pêché sous la surface de l'océan. Mais Inès, bénie soit-elle, faisait de son mieux.

- Oui, mais je me demande si le capitaine Nemo...

Ned jura violemment et claqua son couteau sur la table.

- Damnation, professeur ! J'aimerais pouvoir vous parler une fois et ne pas avoir à entendre parler de ce fils de...

- Ned ! le gourmanda Conseil, l'air offensé.

- Mais vous êtes d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Ned.

Conseil dut détourner le regard, et je compris que peu importait ses sentiments, il ne dirait jamais un mot contre moi. Ned avait dû le voir aussi, car il abattit violemment sa serviette sur la table et et fila dehors. Je savais qu'il reviendrait et me demandais sans intérêt si tous les Canadiens avaient le sang aussi chaud.

Conseil resta à fixer son assiette et ne dit rien. Je jouai avec mon verre de vin et pensai soudain qu'un homme de goût comme le capitaine Nemo avait dû apprécier cela quand il s'était trouvé, comme il l'avait dit, un résident des continents de la Terre. Il m'avait dit avoir étudié à Paris, et je me demandai s'il avait jamais passé l'après-midi dans un café avec une bouteille d'un bon Château Latour et tourné son visage vers le soleil. Peut-être comme une offre de paix envers Ned, je me servis une tranche de venaison de l'autre côté de la table.

- Il doit manquer à Monsieur, dit doucement Conseil.

Et soudain je compris alors qu'il refusait de lever les yeux vers moi, car Conseil était passé un soir avec sa clé de rechange, tard le soir, pour un parapluie oublié et était tombé sur l'une de mes petites indiscrétions. Un moment mortifiant pour tous les deux, mais il ne l'avait jamais mentionné, ce pour quoi j'étais incroyablement reconnaissant. La société pouvait pardonner mon célibat perpétuel pour cause de mon immersion obsessionnelle dans les sciences, mais je doute qu'on en aurait approuvé les raisons.

- Cette vie-là me manque parfois, admis-je et j'osai prendre une bouchée de venaison.

Elle était sans goût et filandreuse dans ma bouche, et je vidai rapidement mon verre de vin.

- Les merveilles que nous avons vues, Conseil ! Il est difficile de se réadapter à une vie plus ordinaire.

Le sujet fut abandonné quand Ned Land revint docilement à table et s'assit.

- Désolé, professeur. Vous avez été très bon avec moi, et je n'aurais pas dû...

Il se frotta la nuque.

- Je pensais que vous détestiez ce démon autant que le reste d'entre nous. Je ne voulais pas vous forcer à venir avec nous quand...

- Non !

Cela sortit de ma bouche avant même que je pusse réfléchir.

- Non, Ned, je n'aurais pu rester. Je voulais m'échapper autant que vous. Je n'aurais pu rester là et le regarder assassiner des innocents dans sa soif de vengeance.

- Mais maintenant il a arrêté, dit Ned, m'observant attentivement.

Je détournai les yeux.

- Je ne sais. Peut-être est-il simplement plus discret quant à ses exploits.

- Mais vous aimeriez croire que oui.

J'avalai le reste de la venaison sans même la goûter.

- Oui, si seulement pour la bonne fortune des autres frégates navigant sur les océans.

- Uh huh.

Ned saisit un autre petit pain et s'y attaqua.

- Vous savez, après que Kate Tender ait épousé quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais sens dessus dessous. Je restais chez moi, je buvais tout le temps.

La bouche de Conseil se pinça.

- Ned, je crois que Monsieur ne...

Je levai la main.

- Non, Conseil, laissez. Poursuivez, Ned.

Ned hésita.

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ce que vois l'océan signifiait pour vous, dit-il.

Conseil parut soulagé.

- Je suis retourné au travail, je me suis occupé. C'est bon d'avoir quelque chose pour vous occuper l'esprit.

Ned, le pauvre niais, pensait que le Nautilus me manquait. Ce fut seulement alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour rire que je réalisai que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout.

Je ne m'étais jamais complètement accoutumé à l'opulence désinvolte que le merveilleux sous-marin de Nemo avait présentée – et son énormité m'avait parfois embarrassé. C'était similaire au sentiment que j'avais eu quand j'avais tenu cette perle de la taille d'une noix de coco entre mes mains. Elle passait totalement inaperçu dans une pièce remplie de ses frères et sœurs.

Non, ce n'était pas cela.

Peut-être était-ce que de mesquines émotions humaines comme l'envie et l'avarice n'existaient pas dans les sombres lieux secrets de l'océan. Je me rappelai avoir ressenti seulement une curiosité scientifique modérée, très proche du sentiment de Nemo à notre égard. Oui, c'était en partie cela – j'avais tenté de me neutraliser autant que possible au voisinage de Nemo, et admirer une simple perle pour sa valeur marchande semblait décidément une chose d'habitant de la surface. Et je me demandai combien mon temps à bord du Nautilus m'avait accoutumé à de telles choses que je considérais à présent une perle de £500,000 de la taille de ma tête une simple chose. _If thou beest born to strange sights,_ en effet.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, je ne voulais pas...

Je levai les yeux et réalisai que Ned avait pris mon silence comme une offense.

- Non, Ned. Vous avez raison. Peut-être devrais-je retourner au travail que j'ai négligé.

Je repoussai mon assiette et me tapotai les lèvres de ma serviette.

- Merci.

# #

Ce soir-là, j'ouvris ma copie des Mystères des Grands Fonds pour la première fois depuis mon retour et passai le plus clair de la nuit et du petit matin ajoutant des notes et des corrections tirées de mes aventures à bord du Nautilus. Naturellement, le reste de la communauté scientifique ne pourrait jamais les voir car ils demanderaient inévitablement comment j'avais trouvé de telles informations. Mais alors que je reposais ma plume je me sentis incroyablement mieux.

# #

Ned Land nous quitta après quelques semaines pour gagner l'Angleterre, où il resterait chez un ami avant de faire voile vers le Canada. Je m'émerveillai de sa bravoure, car je n'aurais pas été capable de reprendre la mer si rapidement. Même alors que j'y pensais, les seuls sentiments que je pouvais évoquer était l'émerveillement et la peur. Et la culpabilité. Je me demandai combien de temps il avait fallu au capitaine Nemo pour découvrir que nous étions partis.

# #

Je retournai à mon bureau au Jardin des Plantes, où je commençai tant de nouveaux projets que le conservateur ne savait plus quoi faire de moi. Il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne revenais pas à la maison après l'heure du souper. J'aidais même aux tâches mornes et ennuyeuses comme l'étiquetage et le classement qui revenaient généralement aux étudiants de première année. Ce n'était pas suffisant – je devenais agité à Paris, un sentiment auquel j'étais singulièrement peu accoutumé. Moi, qui avais été autrefois satisfait de m'occuper dans mon bureau et d'aller déjeuner à précisément onze heures trente-cinq chaque jour, je commençais à me fatiguer d'étudier les mutations des seiches dans des aquariums et de rencontrer des visages familiers dans des cafés.

# #

Je me remis à voyager, obtenant des postes de plus en plus éloignés de la France. La Grande-Bretagne, puis l'Italie, les rivages du Maroc, un retour en Amérique pour reclasser le travail que j'avais abandonné après avoir été appelé à bord de l'_Abraham Lincoln_. Il était étrange de reposer le pied sur un bateau, mais pas aussi effrayant que je l'avais imaginé. Il y avait même là un sentiment de soulagement, une impression étrangement forte de rentrer à la maison qui l'alarma grandement. Et avec cela, un sentiment de perverse satisfaction. Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était de défier Nemo ou de lui montrer que je ne craignais pas de retourner sur les océans qu'il avait si clairement marqués comme siens. Il avait déjà brisé Conseil, qui se réfugiait dans des automobiles et des locomotives de fonte chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait aller à pied ou en vélo. Concernant le pauvre cher Conseil, je me sentais implicitement coupable d'arranger ces expéditions et d'opposer son sens du devoir d'aller partout où j'allais contre son instinct profondément ancré de ne jamais se rapprocher de l'océan. Mais je craignais qu'il dût me pardonner, car je découvrais à présent que j'étais incapable de rester chez moi à Paris pour plus d'une semaine avant de commencer à m'agiter de nouveau.

# #

J'étais stupide. Il me fallut trois mois de tempêtes, très peu de sommeil et d'affreuse nourriture en conserve pour réaliser que c'était plus le moyen que la destination qui m'attirait. Que j'appréciais le doux roulis du bateau et l'air piquant et salé bien plus que mon travail dans des musées sombres et poussiéreux, penché sur des livres. Quelque part entre mon échouage en Norvège et la réservation de mon premier billet sur le SS Desmarais, je m'étais mis dans la tête de le retrouver.

Ce qui était stupide, complètement stupide et imprudent et la seule chose que je pouvais faire après avoir quitté un tel endroit. Le monde semblait piètre et plat à présent que je connaissais les secrets qu'il conservait sous les mers, et les gens paraissaient inintéressants maintenant que j'avais rencontré un homme comme Nemo. Je me rappelle avoir dit plus tôt qu'il ne nous pardonnerait jamais si nous nous échappions, et je crois avoir eu raison. Bien que le cœur de Nemo appartînt à la mer, je crois que son tempérament était similaire aux volcans des îles du Pacifique – brûlant et en perpétuelle activité, ne gagnant forme et substance par le sifflement froid de l'océan. Je ne sais pourquoi je souhaitais lui revenir.

# #

Je ne crois ni à la chance, ni à Dieu ni au Diable. La vie scientifique a effacé ces choses de mon mode de fonctionnement. Ce n'est pas que je les condamne, je ne les ai juste jamais considérées comme méritant que je leur accorde la moindre pensée sérieuse. Je n'invoque pas le nom de Dieu quand j'ai besoin d'aide, et les dimanches je me lève tard pour compenser le fait que j'ai travaillé toute la nuit les jours précédents.

Mais cela ne pouvait être que ma chance ou l'œuvre du Diable qui fit que le son de la cloche du SS Barkley me tira du lit pendant une nuit froide alors que je voyageais vers l'Australie. La première chose que j'entendis alors que je m'extrayais de ma minuscule couchette fut un jeune marin à peine plus vieux que Conseil criant que le navire prenait l'eau trop vite pour qu'on pût l'arrêter. Cela me fit souvenir de lui, et je fus reconnaissant tout soudain pour cette grippe qui l'avait empêché de m'accompagner pour cet voyage en particulier, en dépit de ses protestations embrumées.

Le navire roula soudain et je fus violemment projeté contre le bastingage._Nemo_, pensai-je aussitôt et je parcourus l'horizon, mais ne vit ni la familière lueur électrique ni une gerbe d'eau brisant la surface de l'eau.

- Canots de sauvetage ! cria le capitaine, et il y eut une ruée vers ce côté du navire.

C'était excessivement familier, et je me surpris à chercher le vieux canonnier grisonnant ou les lignes nettes de Ned se préparant à lancer un harpon. Les foules de passagers semblables à des fourmis sur le mât d'un navire de guerre entrain de couler dans quelque région oubliée de l'Atlantique. Les yeux troubles d'une femme et deux enfants vous fixant d'un air accusateur depuis un portait noyé sous la surface.

Quelqu'un cria que leur chaloupe pouvait prendre un passager de plus, aussi des mains hâtives me saisirent par les bras et me jetèrent par-dessus bord avec un grognement d'excuse.

Je vis le bateau monter à ma rencontre assez clairement, et à ce moment je sus que la poussée avait été trop mal calculée ou que j'avais été trop distrait par mes pensées morbides de navires fantômes dans leur dernière agonie remontant chercher les vivants. L'instant d'après je sentis une pointe de douleur contre mon front et le léger frottement du côté du canot contre mes doigts avant que je plonge sans remède dans la mer sans Conseil pour me sauver. L'impact et l'arrivée soudaine de vagues glacées furent assez pour me couper le souffle, et je glissai sous la surface.

J'étais devenu un assez bon nageur durant mon séjour sur le Nautilus, mais des mois de malnutrition avaient affaibli mes muscles, et la blessure à la tête rendait mes mouvements apathiques. Je luttai contre les vagues avec des mouvementes désordonnés, inefficaces, qui me faisaient seulement couleur plus profondément. La tache sombre du navire à la surface semblait très loin et le sel me brûla les yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne pus plus les garder ouverts. Une mort de corail, pensai-je. Tranquille. Et je me rappelai ce jour où Nemo m'avait donné la boîte de fer-blanc contenant les derniers ordres de Louis XVI à la _Boussole_ et à l'_Astrolabe._ J'espérai seulement que je dormirais aussi tranquillement et profondément que La Pérouse l'avait fait. Que Nemo le ferait, un jour.

J'avais dû me cogner la tête plus rudement que je ne l'avais réalisé, car l'eau devant mes yeux contenait de légers rubans rouges, la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant d'avoir perdu connaissance.

# #

Quand je rouvris les yeux j'étais vêtu d'habits propres et secs dans une pièce peu éclairée. L'équipage du Barkley m'avait-il sauvé de la noyade ? Au loin j'entendis le rugissement sourd d'une machinerie et des bottes résonner d'un son métallique à travers les murs. Mais non, cela ne se pouvait. Je connaissais ceci, j'avais _rêvé_ ceci. Rien de très vivant, juste le sifflement des turbines et le faible murmure de l'eau déplacée autour de quelque chose trop grand et trop lisse pour être une baleine. Lentement je sentis mon esprit glisser de côté dans un espace que je pensais ne plus jamais devoir occuper. Et puis je remarquai la grande ombre noire qui se tenait sur le seuil, ses traits dissimulés par les puissantes lumières électriques tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce.

Je fixai la silhouette sans comprendre alors qu'elle se dressait au-dessus de moi et puis, sans prévenir, me prit la main.

- Professeur Aronnax. Nos discussions me manquaient.

Et puis doucement :

- La mort en valait-elle la peine, professeur ? Qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'avais pas été là pour vous secourir ?

- Nemo !

Je serrai involontairement la main sous le choc. L'océan était un endroit infiniment vaste, et il était impossible qu'il se fût par hasard trouvé à cet endroit pour me sauver la vie.

- Comment ?

Nemo se frotta les yeux.

- Vous êtes un homme singulièrement difficile à suivre, professeur Aronnax. Cela fait des mois que j'essaye de vous trouver en mer.

Je le dévisageai, me demandant si durant tous mes voyages c'était _Nemo_ qui _me _poursuivait plutôt que l'inverse_._

- Vous... vous me cherchiez ?

Ses yeux s'élargirent et se détournèrent brusquement. Ils me parcoururent avec une expression clinique, s'attardant sur mes joues creuses et ma veste mal ajustée.

- Nous devons restaurer votre bonne santé, professeur Aronnax, de sorte que vous puissiez de nouveau remplir vos anciens habits.

Je fus touché qu'il eût gardé mes habits de byssus, qui m'avaient chèrement manqué une fois rentré en France et revêtu de coton et de laine. Puis je regardais enfin autour de moi et réalisai pourquoi les bruits étaient si familiers. Il m'avait installé dans mon ancienne cabine, et dans mon ancien lit.

Je relevai les yeux et le vit qui m'observait.

- Nemo, je…Le Barkley était-il...

- Pas de mon fait, dit Nemo. Simplement une erreur humaine. Du mauvais travail. Je m'attendais à ce que vous choisissiez un meilleur navire.

- Je vois.

Je regardai le plafonnier au-dessus de son oreille gauche.

- C'est fort aimable à vous de me reprendre après que...

- Après que vous ayez déserté le Nautilus, dit froidement Nemo.

Je fermai les yeux, sachant que nous en parlerions au bout du compte, mais redoutant d'y arriver.

- Oui. Vous devez comprendre que je ne pouvais rester.

- Oui, répondit Nemo, puis, de façon cryptique : Vous_ avez_ toujours été quelqu'un qui agit suivant sa propre morale, peu importent les circonstances.

J'hésitai.

- Si vous voulez dire... mon silence à propos du Nautilus après que nous soyons revenus à Paris, Nemo, je n'aurais jamais compromis ce navire.

Et alors je commis une erreur – je retombai dans le rythme confortable que j'avais autrefois partagé avec lui.

- J'ai pensé à vous à Paris – je me suis dit que peut-être vous aviez étudié au...

La main de Nemo s'abattit sur ma table de chevet et je sursautai.

- Ne prenez pas mon silence pour du pardon, professeur Aronnax ! Vous _avez déserté_ mon navire ! Vous _m_'avez déserté !

Il me fixait de ces grands yeux sombres.

- Comment avez-vous pu ? Moi, qui ne vous avais montré que courtoisie et respect. Comment avez-vous _pu_ ?

- Vous l'avez dit, répondis-je prudemment. Je ne pouvais en toute bonne conscience rester tandis que vous poursuiviez vos... attaques.

Il me jeta un regard noir.

- Il est incompréhensible pour moi que vous puissiez offrir votre pitié à des gens qui se dresseraient si aisément contre vous. Je me moquerais de couler jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux.

J'ouvris la bouche et rien n'en sortit. Il ne pouvait rien soupçonner. Non, en aucun cas. Je ne lui avais rien dit. Certes, les mots n'étaient pas la seule façon de trahir des secrets, mais j'avais été extrêmement prudent à la fois avec mes paroles et mes actes, et je me fiais implicitement au silence de Conseil sur le sujet. Même s'il avait effectivement soupçonné quelque chose, il ne m'avait pas rejeté - Nemo était un homme scrupuleusement équitable sous ce rapport. Ou peut-être ne se souciait-il simplement pas d'adopter les préjugés mesquins des humains à la vie si courte, de gens qui lui étaient aussi étrangers que la lune.

- Mais vous avez arrêté, répondis-je, me sentant étrangement paisible sous la pleine force d'une expression qui aurait pu me geler jusqu'à la moelle autrefois. De couler des frégates.

- J'avais d'autres problèmes à traiter, tonna Nemo comme si c'était ma faute s'il m'avait pourchassé à travers tous les océans.

Je rougis en dépit de moi-même.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me suiviez.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir le faire !

Mais alors la curiosité l'emporta.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Si vous aviez voulu, vous auriez pu vous cadenasser dans quelque pays sans rivage et ne jamais me revoir.

- Je... ne sais pourquoi je suis revenu.

Bien que je l'aie su, que je l'aie terriblement bien su. Il avait seulement fallu une petite variation de la lumière pour que je puisse voir correctement son visage, et un seul mot de sa bouche, et je réalisai rapidement pourquoi au juste j'étais revenu et pourquoi c'était totalement sans espoir.

- Non ?

Nemo parut surpris, et puis pensif.

- Je vous ai dit une fois qu'il n'y aurait pas de secrets entre des hommes qui ne se sépareront jamais, mais il semble que les circonstances m'aient donné tort sur ces deux points.

- Non.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je suis revenu, capitaine, et ne compte pas repartir.

- Bon, dit doucement Nemo. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous regarder vous échapper une seconde fois.

Je dus émettre un son stupéfait.

- Oui, je savais que vous et vos compagnons quittiez le Nautilus ce jour-là. Je vous tenais en très haute estime, professeur, et si vous ne souhaitiez pas vous trouver à bord de mon navire, je ne pouvais vous arrêter. Quant à vos secrets...

J'avalai ma salive. _I__l doit manquer à Monsieur, _avait remarqué Conseil.

- Je ne crois pas que vous raconter les miens nous rendrait service, et vous avez le droit de garder les vôtres.

Nemo fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas exactement la résolution que j'attendais.

Mais malheureusement, c'était la seule que je pouvais lui donner.

- Je suis assez catégorique là-dessus, capitaine.

- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, répondit sèchement Nemo.

Nous sursautâmes tous deux quand l'horloge électrique du point principal se mit à sonner dans tout le navire, et je réalisai que je le retardais dans ses tâches.

Je sortis un pied de sous les couvertures.

- Je suis désolé, capitaine Nemo. Je vais...

- Non.

Il me força à me rallonger.

- Reposez-vous. Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de repos ces derniers mois si tous mes voyages à travers les océans à vous suivre sont une indication.

Et comme il en parlait, je commençai à me sentir de nouveau somnolent et je fermai les yeux avec la sensation de sa main tiède sur ma poitrine et le son de la sonnerie résonnant dans ma cabine.

# #

Je fis d'étranges rêves emplis du tic-tac d'horloges et du doux murmure de l'océan. De Ned et Conseil tels que je les avais vus juste après que nous nous fussions échoués sur le Nautilus après le naufrage _Lincoln_. Pauvre Conseil ! Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Reprendre mon travail au muséum, installé dans mon ancien bureau au Jardin des Plantes ? Ma vie à terre n'aurait pu être laissée en des mains plus capables.

Ce fut seulement quand je pensai à lui que je réalisai que cette vie ne m'appartenait plus, et je saisis vraiment la finalité de ma décision de poursuivre ma route avec Nemo et devenir un membre de son équipage d'hommes sans existence. Je ne sentirais jamais plus le soleil dans les rues de Paris ni ne toucherais les délicates tiges de plantes dans des jardins à ciel ouvert. Je n'assisterais plus à une autre conférence dans l'agitation de New York ni ne lirais les journaux tôt le matin avec une tasse de café et une pâtisserie. Mais je me demandai si cela me manquait autant que cela devrait ou si j'y avais renoncé longtemps auparavant, et je dus réprimer un autre sursaut de panique en moi.

# #

Quand je rouvris les yeux, ce fut aux accords familiers d'un orgue jouant tard la nuit dans les profondeurs ensommeillées du Nautilus. Je l'avais souvent entendu jouer durant mon séjour précédent, des pièces funéraires discordantes de Bruckner et parfois d'étranges morceaux pleins d'esprit et de quarts de ton que je le soupçonnais d'avoir appris lui-même. Nemo était quelqu'un d'accompli, et j'avais assez apprécié son jeu, bien que souvent il eût été trop intolérablement mélancolique pour l'écouter longtemps. Mais cette fois il paraissait différent, plus léger.

# #

Je me levai pour enfiler ma robe de chambre et mes douces et solides pantoufles. Il y avait un verre de fortifiant sur la table, que je bus d'un coup. Je n'en connaissais pas le goût – peut-être quelque fruit venu d'une île que seul Nemo avait trouvée.

# #

Je connaissais toujours mon chemin à bord du sous-marin – la salle des machines, le pont principal, la magnifique salle à manger. Je vis quelques visages familiers parmi l'équipage de nuit, mais ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête tandis que je passais, peu surpris de me voir. Je me demandai combien Nemo leur avait dit de ses plans pour me suivre autour des océans et ce qu'ils en pensaient. Mais j'opinai simplement en réponse, peu sûr de ce que je pouvais dire. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. La dernière fois que j'étais passé par cette pièce, cela avait été quand j'avais filé du Nautilus et l'avais laissé être avalé par le maelstrom.

- Assez, avait crié Nemo, et je n'avais pas su ce que cela signifiait.

Je tournai la poignée.

# #

La musique cessa lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, et je sus que d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait réalisé que j'étais là.

- Avez-vous bien dormi, M. Aronnax ? dit Nemo sans se retourner.

- Assez bien, répondis-je et tandis que j'avançai, je vis que ses doigts frappaient les touches blanches de l'orgue. Cela ressemble à du Vivaldi.

- C'en est.

Il se déplaça pour que je puisse voir la partition ouverte devant lui.

Tandis que je me penchai pour inspecter sa musique, les plis de ma robe de chambre glissèrent avec un léger bruissement. Je les touchai avec affection, et me sentis obligé de me montrer honnête avec lui, dans la mesure de mes possibilités – peut-être sa seule présence me l'ordonnait-elle, car son équipage lui était totalement loyal et chaque personne qu'il avait rencontrée depuis Ned Land jusqu'à moi, jusqu'au pêcheur de perles dans le Golfe de Manaar ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée à lui comme un papillon à une flamme.

- Merci pour les habits – ils m'ont manqué. Et votre singulière compagnie... et beaucoup d'autres choses. Peut-être est-ce pourquoi je suis revenu.

- Je vois, dit Nemo d'une vois indéchiffrable.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Mais je suis certain que les tempêtes ne vous ont pas manqué. Nous allons très bientôt en avoir une – nous plongerons juste plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, mais j'ai pensé à vous tenir au courant.

- Merci, dis-je, sentant que j'aurais dû en dire plus, mais sans savoir quoi. C'est très aimable à vous.

- J'aime la mer, dit soudain Nemo, s'adressant au clavier. Et parfois j'oublie qu'elle a ses propres projets. Je pense tout comprendre sur elle et je me trouve... consterné quand elle agit d'une façon à laquelle je ne m'attends pas. C'est très puéril de ma part, je suppose.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Comprenez-vous, professeur ?

C'était de loin la plus étrange et pourtant la plus directe déclaration d'intentions que j'eusse jamais entendue, et pendant un moment je ne pus que le regarder fixement. Nemo arborait la plus curieuse des expressions sur son visage, et il me fallut un bon moment pour réaliser même qu'il était profondément embarrassé – c'était une émotion si are et mal adaptée pour lui que je ne sus si je devais la garder en mémoire ou regarder ailleurs pour lui permettre de préserver sa dignité.

Je détournais finalement le regard, mais plus pour considérer mes propres pensées que pour lui laisser rassembler les siennes. Je savais que je viendrais toujours en second après la mer dans son cœur sans la moindre chance de la remplacer tant que je vivais. J'étais la maîtresse, l'intrus, et la mer son épouse légitime. Mais je découvris que j'étais satisfait de cela, car je savais qu'être second dans les affections de Nemo voudrait toujours dire que je serais aimé plus que bien des terriens ne pourraient l'espérer.

Et je réalisai que je serais aimé, que _j'étais_ aimé. Que cela avait été inévitable dès le où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui après qu'il nous ait sauvés du naufrage du _Lincoln_, et que toute tentative de fuite ou de refuge dans Paris avait seulement prolongé cette rencontre plutôt que de la prévenir. Et peut-être était-ce l'inévitabilité de cette chose qui m'avait chassé du Nautilus dès le départ ; peut-être avais-je su que si je restais assez longtemps abord du navire de Nemo j'aurais été heureux de continuer à voyager à travers les océans avec lui pour toujours sans regretter une seule chose de ma vie sur les continents. Pour tout homme sain d'esprit, c'était une pensée terrifiante.

Je relevai le regard et me forçai à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si je dois rester ici pour le reste de mon existence, je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Pierre.

Il baissa la tête et je crus voir un petit sourire.

- Alors je suis Armitage.

- Armitage, répétai-je.

Autant de fois que l'océan m'étonnerait, Nemo réussissait toujours à m'étonner plus encore.

# #

Je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile de vivre là avec lui. Nous étions tous deux des créatures assez obstinées et bien trop certaines de notre propre intelligence sous certains aspects. Je savais que je pouvais parler des heures avec lui sans m'ennuyer, et il possédait une étrange et merveilleuse gentillesse qu'il avait horreur de montrer devant moi mais que j'avais souvent vue durant mon séjour. Je savais que je pouvais être heureux, et je commençais à voir que je _le_ rendais heureux, ce qui était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé, parce que j'avais toujours cru que Nemo ne tirait ni joie ni répulsion d'une compagnie humaine. Et je savais qu'il y aurait d'autres moments pendant lesquels nous nous disputerions et refuserions de nous parler. Quand nous nous enfermerions chacun à un bout du Nautilus, nous ignorant mutuellement au petit déjeuner et faisant des choses idiotes et impulsives parce que nous ne saurions quoi faire d'autre.

Mais je savais aussi qu'il n'y avait d'autre endroit où je pus imaginer vivre.

Il se tourna vers l'orgue, et je posai une main sur son épaule, ahuri de ma propre audace.

- Jouerez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? Brahms ou Mozart ?

- Non.

Il tendit la main par-dessus son épaule et je sentis une très légère pression de ses doigts sur le dos de ma main avant qu'il ne revînt à l'orgue.

- Je vous jouerai la sonate de Pachebel. Et sa Chaconne en Fa. Et puis nous dînerons. J'ai fait préparer un bol de marmelade d'anémone de mer, comme je me rappelle que c'était l'un de vos mets favoris. Et il y a là une bouteille d'excellent vin d'étoile de mer bleue qui vous attend depuis un bon moment.

Par « vous attend », je déduisis qu'il voulait dire l'avoir fait il y avait longtemps en mon honneur pour un dîner, et c'étaient uniquement le Maelstrom et ma soudaine désertion qui avaient retardé ses débuts jusqu'à maintenant. Il esquissa un sourire devant la surprise que j'affichais.

- Allons Pierre, vous êtes Français. Bien que différent de Mr. Land, qui s'est rapidement lassé de notre régime marin, je soupçonnai que vous regrettiez toujours le goût des Bordeaux et des Chardonnay auxquels vous étiez accoutumé chez vous.

Je pensais que je ne cesserais jamais d'être frappé par la tranquille attention qu'Armitage apportait à mon bien-être, peu importaient ses paroles bourrues.

- Et après dîner, dis-je quelque peu timidement, car je pensais qu'il pourrait encore être en colère contre moi après tous les ennuis que je lui avais valus. Peut-être connaissez-vous Raison ?

Il rit à cela. _Rit_, un son bas et profond, et cette fois il posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra sans réserve.

- Mon cher professeur, je vous jouerai plus de Raison que vous pouvez en supporter.


End file.
